MISION: CARTA AL RAIKAGE
by aguselgrande
Summary: LA CUARTA GRAN GUERRA MUNDIAL SHINOBI YA HA ACABADO AHORA EL EQUIPO 7 MAS UNA INTEGRANTE MAS DEBERAN ENTREGAR LA CARTA Y LO INFORMES DE LA GUERRA-NARUHINA-SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Misión: Carta al raikage

Cuenta naruto:

Al fin término la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, ya pelee contra sasuke. Para traerle de nuevo hice uso del regalo de itachi, el ojo de shisui uchiha pero el tiempo del jutsu ocular ya se termino igualmente yo hable con sasuke antes de volver del todo a konoha. Haciendo que entre en razón

(Flash back)

Naruto- oye sasuke-baka necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir?- dijo Naruto sin mirar al mismo.

Sasuke- hmp… ya voy dobe- respondió sasuke sin ganas.

Naruto- bueno sasuke… hablando con sakura-chan ayer me dijo que yo tenía que hablar contigo sobre tu venganza y sobre itachi ya que solo a mi me escucharías…-dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar ya que sasuke susurro algo.

Sasuke- chica inteligente jeje- susurro sasuke mientras se sonrojaba.

Naruto- baka ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisita estúpida en tu cara?… además ¿estás sonrojado?- dijo Naruto mirándole la cara y notándole un claro pero pequeño sonrojo en sus cachetes- jeje así que nombrar a Sakura y ya te sonrojas- dijo Naruto pensando (sasuke uchiha te tengo en mis mano de veraaas).

Sasuke- hmp… vuelve al tema ¿quieres dobe?-dijo sasuke sonrojándose más aun

Naruto- está bien mira quería… bueno voy al punto mira sasuke sakura me dijo que hablara contigo diciéndote que tú con tu venganza hacia nuestra aldea estabas destruyendo todo lo que tu hermano itachi protegió haciendo que su muerte por proteger a la aldea y hacerte más fuerte a ti haya sido en vano ¿me comprendes sasuke?- dijo mirándolo de frente a sasuke.

Sasuke- si entiendo lo que dices dobe-dijo mirando hacia el cielo- pero ya no me voy a vengar de la aldea ya que no quedan ningunos de los cuatro que mandaron a mi hermano a hacer esa horrorosa misión de exterminar a su propio clan-dijo mirando a su amigo rubio.

Naruto no sabía que pensar ya que él había dicho que no quedaban ninguno de los cuatro que mandaron a su hermano a exterminar a el clan uchiha. Naruto pensó (para mi sigue un poco afectado por el jutsu ocular de shisui ya que solo dos de los que le habían asignado esa misión a itachi habían muerto. Ellos eran el viejo tercer hokage y danzou, este último fue asesinado por el mismo sasuke uchiha. ¿Estaría todavía afectado por el jutsu ocular? O ¿estaría diciendo esto para que no nos preocupemos mal por el?, la verdad yo no lo sé pero me alegro de que este regresando a casa)

(Fin flash back)

A sasuke le dieron un mes en rehabilitación, Sakura no lo dejaba ni un segundo solo- (supongo que estará feliz)- pensaba el rubio.

El rubio estaba entrando a la sala de rehabilitación cuando se cruza con Sakura, pero este la vio pasar muy apurada y este no la quiso molestar. Entonces cuando el rubio se disponía a doblar hacia la derecha para entrar a una de las salas que podía estar su amigo choco de frente a una persona sin saber de quién se trataba.

Naruto antes de caer al suelo cubrió a la persona con sus brazos y se coloco de espaldas hacia el suelo para que la otra persona no sufriera daños. Cuando este cayó en el suelo sintió un poco de dolor.

Naruto- auch…mi espalda-dijo naruto sintiendo un dolorcito en su espalda. Luego miro a la persona y se asombro al saber de quién se trataba- L-lo siento…Hina-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- auch…mi espalda-dijo naruto sintiendo un dolorcito en su espalda. Luego miro a la persona y se asombro al saber de quién se trataba- L-lo siento…Hina-chan.

Hinata- N-no… lo siento yo… fue mi culpa… por no mirar por donde caminaba-dijo un poco sonrojada al ver que Naruto aun la tenia abrazada y estaba encima del mismo.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba en una situación incómoda al estar encima de él y todavía siendo abrazada por el rubio. Entonces el rubio se levanta muy deprisa- Lo siento… de nuevo Hinata-dijo el ojiazul extendiéndole la mano a la ojiperla- ven levántate Hina-chan- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata- N-no te disculpes Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata aceptando la mano con la cabeza gacha para que no se le note lo sonrojada que estaba en ese momento.

Naruto- ¿Y? ¿A donde te dirigías con tanta prisa?- pregunto el rubio a la ojiperla.

Hinata- Estaba yendo con Tsunade-sama porque todos los mi equipo se fueron a una misión menos yo- respondió Hinata.

Naruto- Ah… si es así yo te puedo acompañar… claro si tú quieres-dijo naruto a una Hinata shockeada pero contenta por las palabras del rubio.

Hinata- Ah… no te quiero molestar Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata completamente roja.

Naruto- No me molesta de paso ya hablo con la vieja para ver cuando me va a asignar una misión- dijo mirando a los ojos a Hinata.

La miraba con esos ojos, esos ojos que a Hinata la hacía arrodillarse a sus pies.

Hinata- Esta bien naruto-kun… ¿vamos?- pregunto Hinata a su amado.

Ella lo amaba desde que eran pequeños pero recién se le declaro antes de la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, durante la pelea contra Pain. Ella lo protegió diciéndole como argumento que lo amaba pero él no le respondió en esa declaración. Por eso ella estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo amaba nuevamente, ya que el luego libero 8 colas del kyuubi y con eso le sigue la pérdida de conocimiento. Hinata pensó que todavía no era el momento para decírselo, quería averiguar si el recordaba algo porque no quería quedar muy obvia.

Naruto- si vamos Hinata-chan- dijo el chico hiperactivo mientras sonreía.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la hokage Tsunade.

Shizune- Tsunade-sama ¿a quién enviaremos a esta misión?-pregunto Shizune.

Tsunade- creo que ya se a quien enviaremos- dijo pensando en cierto rubio hiperactivo- además Hinata está en la aldea y su equipo está en una misión y no van a volver hasta dentro de cinco días- dijo Tsunade .

Shizune- hai… pero ¿con quién irán? Kakashi no está en la aldea, el está con sai en una misión ¿recuerda?- pregunto Shizune.

Tsunade- los ninjas que irán a esta misión son: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga- dijo Tsunade convencida- ¿estás de acuerdo?.

Shizune- si Tsunade-sama pero ¿no sería mejor si Yamato fuera con ellos?- sugirió Shizune.

Tsunade- está bien Shizune, Yamato ira con ellos- dijo complaciendo a la otra- bueno ve a buscarlos y tráelos ya para acá- le ordeno.

Shizune- hai- dijo preparándose para salir.

Antes de que Shizune salga de la oficina tocaron a la puerta.

Tsunade- adelante-dijo la rubia.

En eso entra cierto rubio con una ojiperla.

Naruto- hola oba-chan ¿Cómo esta todo?-dijo el rubio.

Hinata- hola hokage-sama-dijo la ojiperla con mucho respeto.

Tsunade- hola Hinata, hola Naruto- les saludo la hokage, luego se sirve un vaso de sake para beber y le dirige la palabra a Shizune- estos dos se adelantaran y saldrán mañana mismo a la mañana- dijo mirando de nuevo a los chicos.

Naruto- ¿de qué estás hablando abuela Tsunade?-pregunto naruto sin entender nada.

Tsunade- dime Naruto ¿extrañas a killer bee?.

Naruto-si un poco ¿Por qué preguntas abuela Tsunade?-pregunto el rubio un poco intrigado.

Tsunade-bueno entonces mañana mismo vas a salir tú y Hinata hacia la aldea escondida entre las nubes- dijo la hokage viendo la cara de entusiasmo de naruto y la cara de una shockeada Hinata al saber que iría a una misión con el chico que más amaba.

Antes de que Naruto y Hinata se fueran Tsunade llamo a Hinata e hizo sañas a Naruto para que saliera, pero no se vaya.

Naruto esperó a Hinata por diez minutos hasta que salió. Naruto vio a Hinata un poco roja.

Naruto- Hina-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto el rubio tocándole la frente con su mano- mmm… me parece que tienes fiebre- le dijo el ojiazul

Hinata- no… Naruto emm… y-yo estoy bien- dijo agachando la cabeza para que no note que estaba más roja que antes- será mejor que entres Naru-kun, hokage-sama quiere verte- le advirtió con la cara muy roja

Naruto-hai… Hina-chan ¿me puedes esperar? Demorare poco-dijo el rubio

Hinata aun impactada por la pregunta del rubio le respondió que si lo esperaba y este entro.

Naruto- hola de nuevo abuela Tsunade- dijo alegre el chico- ¿de qué hablaste con Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio observando a la hokage.

Tsunade- no te importa Naruto-dijo la hokage- dime naruto ¿Qué piensas de Hinata?- dijo con cara picara.

Naruto-no seas metida abuela Tsunade- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado

Tsunade- no me digas metidaaaa! Bakaaa!-grito furiosa y le golpeo con el dedo índice, esto hizo que Naruto volara cruzando la oficina y chocara contra la pared- solo quería ayudarte baka, pero si no te importa…- dijo haciéndose la interesante.

Naruto- está bien dime-dijo naruto queriendo saber la estrategia de Tsunade.

Tsunade-ok pero primero te diré lo que tendrás que hacer con Hinata en esta misión. Como oíste saldrán mañana a la mañana, Sasuke, Sakura y Yamato saldrán un día después, ¿entendido?- pregunto al ojiazul

Naruto- por ahora si… pero ¿Por qué salimos antes?- pregunto el rubio sin entender mucho.

Tsunade- ya que le debo enviar un carta al Raikage puede que los vayan a emboscar asi que les daré a ti y a Hinata una carta falsa, asi los emboscan a ustedes y tu puedes acabar con ellos, dejando paso libre a los otros ¿entiendes?- pregunto al ver la cara de no entender del rubio.

Naruto- ¿la verdad?... no pero si puedo y debo acabar con algunos ninjas o bandidos lo hare- dijo entusiasmado el chico hiperactivo.

Tsunade- ok no importa si no entiendes, Hinata ya sabe lo que tienen que hacer. Naruto has caso a las órdenes que te de Hinata- dijo la hokage

Naruto- ¿órdenes?... ni que fuera mi jefa- dijo el rubio un poco molesto por la idea de que Hinata fuera su jefa.

Tsunade- Naruto-baka, Hinata es un chunin y tu eres un genin aun-dijo también un poco molesta Tsunade- ya puedes irte Naruto… ah y antes de salir, para mí, deberías pensar en invitar a Hinata a comer algo- dijo Tsunade mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto.

Naruto- está bien abuela Tsunade la invitare de inmediato-dijo el chico.

Naruto sale de la oficina de la hokage y se encuentra con Hinata sentada a un lado de la puerta. (La invitare es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella ya que me espero aquí-pensó Naruto- ella ha cambiado mucho desde que salimos de la academia y aun me acuerdo de lo que dijo que era su sueño. Ella ya lo ha logrado)

Naruto- oye Hinata… me preguntaba si querías ir a comer ramen a ichiraku conmigo- dijo naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hinata- Naruto-kun… claro que me gus-ta-ri-a-dijo la ojiperla tartamudeando y jugando con sus dedos.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada y no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de ello, asi que bajo la cabeza rápidamente para ver el suelo

Naruto-excelente entonces vamos yaaa!- dijo muy emocionado pero giro en seco al ver que Hinata no se había movido- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Hinata-¿eh?... ah nada… vamos Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla aun confundida por la propuesta del rubio. (¿Esto será una cita?- pensó la ojiperla-mmm… no se pero no puedo preguntarle).

Naruto agarro la mano de la chica y la llevo hacia ichiraku. Hinata sentía la cara hervirle de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Naruto- listo ya llegamos, aquí es donde se come el mejor ramen del mundo-dijo ayudando a sentarse a su "amiga".

Hinata- genial-dijo la ojiperla sentada al lado de Naruto.

Naruto- Hinata, pide lo que quieras yo invito-dijo el rubio sonriéndole

Hinata-muchas gracias Naruto-kun-dijo sonriéndole con las mejillas coloradas-(desde cuando Naruto se había vuelto tan caballeroso conmigo- pensó la ojiperla)

Naruto-no es nada, Hinata-chan…-dijo el ojiazul-¿te acuerdas de aquella pregunta que me hiciste durante los exámenes chunin?-pregunto naruto

Hinata-si creo que si-dijo acordándose de la dura pelea con neji en lo preliminares.

Naruto- aquel día tu me preguntaste si yo creía que tu habías cambiado…y yo aun no te la respondo…Hinata tu ya eres fuerte como tu padre y gentil como tu madre- dijo sonriendo el rubio-¿eso no era lo que tu deseabas?... pues ya lo conseguiste-dijo Naruto.

En ese momento naruto se sorprendió ya que Hinata se paró de su asiento y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo con tanta ternura que le encanto ese abrazo sincero. Al separarse Hinata se disculpo, Naruto le quito una lagrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla y esta vez fue él quien la abrazo. Hinata se sintió en el aire ya que naruto era quien la abrazaba. Ella no podía creerlo, luego de separarse comieron y cuando ya era hora de irse Naruto la acompaño a la mansión Hyuga. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba sola.

Naruto-hina-chan ¿no hay nadie en tu casa?- pregunto el rubio

Hinata- no, han salido todos y no regresan hasta mañana a la tarde-contesto la ojiperla un poco triste porque estaría sola.

Naruto-oye ¿Por qué no pasas la noche en mi casa?-pregunto Naruto mirando a la Hyuga.


End file.
